Now you know
by Miki D
Summary: When Michaela finds herself uncertain on her feelings for her fan crush on Niall Horan and friend Craig, she soon realizes, that she has a bigger decision waiting for her. Yeah, I'm not good with summaries, and it's my first fan fic, SO TRY NOT TO BE TOO HARSH! :)
1. Chapter 1: Landing

So. I'm Finally here. Took me a few years and a couple of months a bit of begging, but I'm finally in London. Just where I wanted to be. I couldn't have been more proud. I took extra jobs to get the money but then mum and dad pitched in. I was staying with my best friend Bailey. She moved here a couple of years ago to travel. She first went to Africa and became a Zoologist. She lived in a luxurious apartment, in the middle of town.

We both lived in Australia before, well before everything changed. She got into an accident whilst in university. Scared the hell out of me. She couldn't stand staying in Australia, as it brought too many bad memories. So she traveled. At last she stayed in London, 35% to do her Job and 65% to see the cast of Harry Potter. She LOVED the movies and books. She was REALLY obsessed with Tom Felton (role of Draco Malfoy).

I just landed and saw her. She didn't change much. She was still my crazy, quirky, small Besty. So here I was. It was ten past elven and all I wanted to do was sleep, but knowing us, we would stay a bit later. She took my small suitcase and headed to the car. "So? How was it?" she asked. "Not too bad. Nerve racking but I finally did it!" I replied. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. I just laughed. Soon enough we were at her house. We hopped out and walked in. "OK. So here's a spare key and your bedroom is just upstairs to the left. The bathroom is just next door". She said whilst handling me a key. I was really excited and ran upstairs. The room was breath-taking. There was a desk in far corner with a huge Queen bed. There was a big window looking out to the Big Ben. It was a beautiful view, with the river also.

She offered a cup of tea and I took the cup. We sat in the living room and started talking. Later on I looked at the clock. "Oh wow" I said. "What?" Bailey asked. "It's nearly 2 o'clock" I replied. We both started laughing and became very confused that we were talking for nearly 2 hours straight. We took our cups to the sink and headed upstairs. I came to my door and turned to Bailey. "Thank you. I couldn't have a better best friend than you". "Aw. Thank you so much Miki (My nickname). You are welcome here any time. You know that right?" she asked. I just smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. Night Bailey." She returned the smile and replied "Night Miki".

**NEXT DAY**

****I woke up and turned to look at my phone. 6 o'clock. I groaned and tried to get some more sleep but wouldn't happen. I finally got out of bed and started walking to the window. I opened the curtains and stared out. It was really breath-taking. There were cars and those big famous red buses. Then the sun. Oh that was more breath-taking than I have ever seen. The sky was turning to its normal blue color but some parts were still orange and yellow. Soon the sun was fully up and it was a new day. I put my suit case on the bed and zipped it oped. I took out my skinny jeans and blue singlet, underwear. I turned to the knob of the door and opened it as quietly as possible. As i took a few steps out towards the bath room, I heard some one singing downstairs. I relaxed a little turned the bathroom light on. Had a quick shower, and put my hair a little bun. I turned to go down stairs, but some thing caught my eye on the wall. It was her and me on graduation day. We pulled our funny faces to the camera. It looked like a while ago. She still had her short brown bob and I still had blonde hair then. Now She had grown out her hair and it was down her waist. And me. Well I changed a lot actually. I had died my hair a light brown. I smiled and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning Bailz" I said. "Morning to you too Miki" She replied. She had her back to me and was cooking some pancakes. "So. Whats the agenda today?" I asked. "I was thinking of doing some shopping then later tonight maybe go to the clubs?" I laughed when I heard this. "Sure we can go shopping, but it's gotta be close to around here. If I'm going to be sober, I should at least know where I am." "Or, we can just get drunk call a cab?" she suggested. I laughed again as she placed a full plate down of pancakes "Uh, Yea sure. We can call a cab, But for once, I'm going to be sober". I said. "Aw. You are no fun. What happened to the old Miki who would get drunk and go to the clubs like EVERY weekend?" she asked. I smirked as I heard this, "Sher grew up" I replied. We both laughed at this but soon after stuffed our faces in with pancakes. After we cleaned the dishes, we got ready to go shopping.

We were in a couple of stores and bought a lot of clothes, shoes and make up ready for tonight. We were on our way home and got struck by a red light, just down the road of her house. We had a conversation going all afternoon. When we got home, we were still talking but I soon changed the subject to ask her "Hey, so what happened with you and Will?". She tensed up and saw hatred and sadness in her eyes. "Oh um, he uh," she paused to take a deep breath. "He went back to that whore." I was so shocked that I nearly dropped my water bottle I had in my hands. "What? That douche!" She laughed at me reply but soon she turned around, went upstairs and called down "It's OK. Really. We here just not that right for each other. I'm going to get ready be ready in half an hour". "OK. I might as well" I said. I got to my room, and put my bags down. I heard a beep go off and looked at my phone. **ONE NEW MESSAGE!**

Craig: Hey babe, I heard you're in London. I thought we could catch up ;).

I smiled when I read it and replied with: Sure Hun :). But I'll be busy for a little while. I'll text you as soon as I can! xx

I put my phone down and heard another beep. I left it and took my dress out. It was a royal blue sequenced dress and i took my new boots out. I put on some mascara and straightened my hair. I was soon ready and read the text: Awwww. You're a mean bitch ;). Lol jks ILY! :D. It's all cool. Just let me know. I laughed at that text then out my phone down again and waited down stairs. I was ready before Bailey, as she went to have a shower first. I was thinking Craig and I. We were good friends, until we got a bit drunk one night. He went to so one of his 'moves' and I slapped him. He got a bit upset and aggressive. He moved to London soon after. We had kept in touch though.

I snapped out of my day-dream and looked at Bailey. She had a gorgeous black shiny dress on with matching jewelery. And plain black flats. She looked stunning. "Yea, now I'm going to stay sober to stop you into getting into some guys pants." She Laughed and said "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not?" I laughed more and soon we jumped a cab the Bailey called before and went to into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: CLUBS!

As we walked into the club, the music was blaring and the lights were going around into flashes and different colors. We made our way to the bar and Bailey ordered herself a Paradise. "And you Hun?" the bartender asked. "Oh no. Nothing for me thanks" I replied. "Oh no you don't. Make that two paradise' but add a bit of lemon in. Thanks!" Bailey ordered. "You know I don't want to drink tonight" I said. "Well, you're gonna take that drink whether you like it or not" She added with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and we soon found a table and took our drinks. Bailey finished hers quickly and ordered some more to come.

We soon found our self's letting loose. On the dance floors having the most random-est times! Bailey was drunk and flat off of her face, but I only had two shots and the one paradise. "I'm going to go get some water. Do you want anything Bailz?" I asked Bailey. "PRINCESS!" she yelled in my ear. "OK. Just, sit down for a while OK?" "Urg. OK." Bailey replied. I got some water and a Princess for Bailey. When I turned around to see where Bailey was, I saw she was siting in a lap of a really handsome guys. He had chocolate-brown curls, a huge smile and showed his dimples and gorges green eyes. I looked very familiar but I was too worried for Bailey's sake. I sighed and went over to our table. "And then he just dumped me for her! I couldn't believe him!" She was complaining to him. _Nice one Bailey. Now you will certainly bore him to death._ "You don't need those type of douche bags in your life." He replied. I went over and put our drinks down. "Hey Miki! This is Hazza" She yelled and pointed to the Hazza. "Nice to meet you." "You too." he replied and gave me a cheeky win. "I need to go to the bathroom." Bailey soon after said. "OK love." He said.

Bailey was gone for a while but Hazza and I were talking. It turned out, he was pretty drunk too. He soon after asked "You know, I'm in a band?" Then it clicked. He was. He was the chicky, flirty Harry form One Direction. I couldn't believe it. I was really shocked and then one of his friends came around to say hi. I looked up and saw blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and Irish accent. I was stunned.

"Hi. I'm Niall." he said. I was too stunned to say anything. I sat in my seat with my mouth open looking like a VERY big idiot. Soon I got out "Michaela, but my friends call me Miki." "Like Mickey mouse?" he asked in his gorges Irish accent. "Basically" I replied. He then laughed. His famous laugh. "Oh wells. It was really nice meeting you and Bailey, but we have to go now. I'll see you around." And he said giving me a smile that made me feel weak. "Yep" I said. It was a bit to cheery, but he just laughed and took Harry with him.

Soon after I got Bailey home safe, and put her on the couch. I was not going to take her upstairs. I found a bowl in the kitchen and put it by her head for when she threw up. Soon after she did. I brought [pillows and blankets down stairs and put it beside her couch. I fell asleep and knowing she going to have a fun morning when I tell her that she just met THE famous Harry Styles from One Direction. That night, I didn't even dream. It was just so peaceful.

**Ok, so I KNOW this wasn't THE BEST chapter, same with the first one, but it's get better! :)**


End file.
